


The Night's Watch

by sharmanat0r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode s03e07, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, canonverse, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmanat0r/pseuds/sharmanat0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Missing Scene" from 3x07. Drabble.</p><p>Isaac just wants to keep Mama McCall safe, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night's Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not canon, but I wish.  
> (Are you sick of my GoT reference titles yet?)

As soon as Scott could hear his mother's breathing grow slow and steady, he was softly making his way to her door.

There wasn't really anything in this world Scott McCall loved more than his mother and he couldn't bear the idea of her being a possible target. He had to be at her side, whether she liked it or not. He had tried to explain it to her earlier, but she had rolled her eyes and said she was tired and that he shouldn't worry so much. Unfortunately for Melissa McCall, her son was just as stubborn as she.

As Scott made his way down the hall, he heard a door creak softly. He looked back to see Isaac trailing behind him like a lost puppy. He narrowed his eyes and shooed him away, but Isaac stayed put, staring him down with equal intensity. Scott finally sighed and motioned for him to go downstairs with him.

"What are you  _doing?"_ Scott asked. 

"I think I should be asking you the same thing. But I already know. And I want to help because your mom is as much of a parent as I'll ever have at this point." Isaac said, crossing his arms in a finite gesture. Scott couldn't possibly say no to that.

"Fine, but we have to be super quiet. Her hearing is almost as good as ours." Scott said, opening the fridge and taking out a few sodas. "Caffeine." He added. He then grabbed a bowl and added chips to it. "Uh... fuel." Isaac laughed softly.

"I can't remember the last time I had a sleepover." Isaac said, grabbing a few sodas for himself. 

"Dude, Stiles is the only one who's ever slept over and he always steals all the covers, so I just sleep on the floor." Scott said, feeling the memory warm him. It had been a while since he'd had his best friend over. Isaac looked wistful at that. 

"I know watching my mom sleep isn't an ideal sleepover, but it's still gonna be awesome and important, okay?" Scott said, clapping a hand on Isaac's shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Whatever you say." Isaac said, leaning into his hand unconsciously. Scott smiled one of his thousand watt grins and ruffled the taller boy's hair before turning and quiety ascending the stairs.

They sprawled out on the floor of Melissa's room, sodas and chips between them. 

Their faces were rather close due to the fact that they didn't want to wake her. 

"It's a good thing she's a heavy sleeper..." Scott whispered. 

"My mom was a pretty heavy sleeper too." Isaac said softly, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. Scott felt a little special, wondering if Isaac really ever talked about his family with anyone, like, ever. He settled on "probably not." "Your mom kind of reminds me of her." 

"Yeah?" Scott asked, feeling his heart ache for Isaac. He didn't see how the universe could be so cruel to this fair prince of a human. 

"Yeah... Y'know, she even had awesome curly hair. I guess that's where I got it." He said, his voice slightly muffled by the crook of his arm. He looked up at Scott.

"Your mom must have been gorgeous." Scott said, not really meaning to sound as breathy as he did. Isaac scrunched his nose.

"She was..." Isaac sighed. "Maybe that's why I want your mom to be safe. I figure somebody deserves to keep a badass mom, right?" Scott felt tears prickling the back of his eyes, but he blinked them away. He didn't want to make Isaac feel awkward.

"Thanks, dude." Scott said, putting a hand on Isaac's forearm. He didn't feel the need to remove it afterwards.

They talked for a large portion of that night. It seemed like something Isaac needed. He just needed someone to talk to that wasn't Derek. And he needed a friend that was actually warm towards him, not just nice because they felt obligated. Luckily for him, Scott was like a personal sun.

At some point during their conversation, Scott's fingers were tracing the thin skin on the back of Isaac's hands. He was surprised by how blue the veins were, how fair his skin was. It wasn't something that was normal between friends and yet to Scott it felt completely normal. 

"I don't mean to sound sappy or anything, but thank you." Isaac said, partially burying his face in his arms as if he'd said something extremely embarassing. Scott felt his insides warm because Isaac Lahey was a real and tangible thing and not a sugar induced hallucination. Because he was just that damn cute.

"For what?" Scott asked, continuing to trace the veins. It took everything in him not to start tracing his cheekbones or the lines of his lips. 

"A lot of things..." Isaac started, staring at Scott's wandering fingers. "But mainly for my first non-shitty sleepover." 

"Yes because that's the most important thing in life." Scott said, trying to silence his laughs. Isaac looked bashful, but smiled. 

"I'll take the first shift... I'll just wake you up later when I'm nodding off." Scott said with a yawn.

"Oh so I'll be asleep for about fifteen minutes, right?" Isaac asked.

"Shh... don't sass me." Scott said, starting to stand up to sit in the chair, hoping it would promote non-sleepiness. Isaac laced his fingers in Scott's quickly, as if he just wanted to get a feel for it. They stayed like that for a moment or two, they weren't really sure. 

"Your hands are warm..." Isaac said sleepily, beginning to doze off.

"G'night." Scott said, giving his hand a squeeze and quickly pressing his lips to the top of his head before sitting in the armchair at the foot of his mother's bed.


End file.
